


番外 Day 3965

by matsu0830



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsu0830/pseuds/matsu0830





	番外 Day 3965

番外

 

Day 3965

 

接到电话是凌晨四点，松本润嗑了大把退烧药睡得正酣，被樱井翔的特设铃声吵醒，迷糊着心想是不是要把这些年欠他的一样样被他找补回来才算完。

那边是樱井翔的同事，据说正和醉得不省人事的部长殊死搏斗，站在凳子上不让他抢到手机。松本皱着眉问有没有打给翼君，快捷拨号1就是，那边听起来快哭了，说翼君人在福冈，等他乘最早一班车回来怕是连他人带钉在地板上的凳子都要被发酒疯的樱井翔扛回家。松本只好认命地帽子围巾全副武装，披了件长及脚踝的羊绒大衣出门接盘。

到了pub才知道电话里那位所言非虚，人前一惯道貌岸然的樱井部长脸红脖子粗，瞪着比牛大的眼睛训凳子，把凳子训得一颤一颤，仔细看才能发现上面蹲着个抱着电话颤抖的人。

松本润一看，本来就嗡嗡作响的脑袋像被人用凿子钻开似的疼，咬着牙上前揽着巨婴肩膀，强行按头给人赔礼道歉。不知是血脉相连的隐秘联系还是松本身上熟悉的气味令他安心，总之谁都搞不定的樱井部长就这么安静下来，被传说中珠宝界最欧虾类的男人拎着后领拎出了酒吧，据目击报道，两人双双扭成S形的步调居然意外的和谐。

松本润扛着人进了家门，给今井翼和之前惨遭荼毒的小哥分别发了信，累得动一动手指都没力气，可是拖着麻袋一般沉的樱井愣是出了一身汗，洁癖万万不肯放过他。

于是松本润将人安置在沙发上，试图用和三岁儿童讲道理的语气声调同他商量。

“我去洗澡，你在这里乖乖坐着好不好？”

樱井翔咕哝了句什么，含混得一点没听清。

“等我出来给你擦身上，喏，先就着蜂蜜水把胃药吃了。“

樱井一下倒出来一把，看也不看就要往嘴里塞，被松本眼疾手快拦下。

“……”松本润撑着沙发站起来，认命地翻找安定。平时他倒是不会这么简单粗暴，如果就这么让人强行睡过去，第二天的滞后反应才够他受。但眼下松本也在病中，既无耐心也无体力同他耗，起身时就两眼一黑，差点跪倒在地毯上，摸了摸额头好像折腾一遭又开始起烧，把自己一并交代在这未免太亏心。

松本按着平时自己服用的剂量掰开药片，端起温水，一并送到樱井嘴边，樱井此时还算配合，乖乖吞下药片，正当松本舒了口气，打算换下一身汗湿的衣服，却冷不防被樱井翔一把抓住衣领，带近了身体。

“唔……！”樱井翔技巧纯熟地吻上他嘴唇，舌尖一卷就抵送至他上颚，安眠药苦涩的口感瞬间也在他口腔中弥漫开，苦味加上急骤的窒息，几乎立刻就让松本的眼角聚起水泽，前一秒还在他口中攻城掠地的樱井翔顿了顿，匆匆结束这一吻，用比刚才温柔不知多少倍的姿态轻轻舔舐他眼眶，像被驯服的小兽小心翼翼地试探。松本润先是被他吻得七荤八素，又在这阵樱井翔从不在他面前显露的温存面前败下阵，他粗糙的手掌不知何时探进松本润后腰处的衣物，贴合着肌肤一把抚摸就叫松本腰软得几乎站不起来，半跪在沙发侧边胸口剧烈起伏。

手脚虚软的松本润根本挣不脱酒醉使出浑身蛮劲的人，这一系列的侵犯完成得极顺畅，似乎演练了千万遍，叫他没有一点喘息的空，病中人的意志总要薄弱些，松本被这种久违的无力感紧缚手脚，猝不及防的惊诧与怒意交替着在胸腔里翻涌，同时恼恨自己从生理上竟无一丝反抗，到最后只是交织成一股莫名的委屈，逼得他眼眶酸胀。

“哥，算我求你，你看看我，我是松本润，不是今井翼。”

他几时也不曾这样卑微乞求，将尊严骄傲全都打碎了咽下肚。偏偏樱井翔置若罔闻，将人死死压在身下，又去啃他耳朵、后颈。

低沉的喘息被压抑在胸腔，樱井做足前戏，在松本全身留下深浅密布的吻痕，松本被他不断挑逗着敏感带，就连分身都被照顾到挺起了数回，却让樱井死死堵住，浊液不得不倒流回去。松本只觉得私处胀痛难耐，本能地开脚挺腰迎合着樱井动作，内裤在几番摩擦中早已不知所踪，翕张的后穴便怯怯地暴露出来。

“唔……”从未被开垦的私处在樱井就着不知什么膏状物送入第一根手指时就紧绷剧痛，松本润只觉得这阵痛楚从穴口处一路蔓延至神经末梢，强烈的异物感让他不知如何是好，只是本能地夹紧臀缝以抵挡那阵蛮横不讲理的入侵。樱井另一只手按摩着他后腰，手法极有技巧地将他筋骨都伺候得服帖，后穴也不自觉放松下来，接纳着樱井大胆探入其中的三指。粗糙抵压着肠壁，樱井修剪得圆润的指甲似乎在刺探寻找着什么，没花多少工夫就触及让松本全身又一阵战栗的点。樱井退出手指，松本还来不及放松，比原先更加粗茁炽热的器官便抵上穴口，无视了松本嘶哑的叫喊将他顶穿。松本瞬间感受到一股自尾椎、直肠、一瞬传遍全身的奇异触感，充盈得他脚趾都蜷缩起来，又抻开，喉咙里不由自主地发出带着鼻音的嘤咛。

樱井毛茸茸的发顶蹭着他肩窝，依次啃咬着在之前的探索中发现的他身上所有敏感部位，锁骨、乳尖、肋骨间的小痔、肚脐、乃至耻毛密布的私处，松本一面哭叫着抗拒，一面又克制不住地用肉穴去磨樱井粗大的分身，将肠壁贴紧那上面抽动的青筋，在龟头每每顶至腺点时舒服得叫出声，直至被要到力竭，由樱井帮着撸动器官才一滴一滴挤出清得透明的精液。

极尽缠绵之际樱井同他耳鬓厮磨，用他毕生未尝听过的缱绻语调唤他，翼。

一个字便让他从天堂跌堕地狱。

松本润迷糊着觉察出一把烈火从喉咙烧至心肺，几乎蒸干他身体里所有水分，将他放在高温的炭火里翻面炙烤。有人不厌其烦地拧干毛巾替他清理身体，一遍遍擦拭着四肢与躯干，笨拙地用物理方法给他降体温。他仍是热，全身像陷在棉花堆里虚软无力，攀着那一点点让他觉得舒适的凉意便不愿放手，觉出他要走，甚至不争气地瘪了嘴红了眼眶。

“翔君。“

被他握住的手一震。

眼泪像开闸决堤，源源不断地流进鬓发与领口。

他一时辨不清是烧得出现幻觉还是梦境。抑或二者兼而有之。他不敢奢愿余生皆假期，只愿好梦永不必醒。


End file.
